Inkjet technology has expanded its application to high-speed, commercial and industrial printing, in addition to home and office usage. Inkjet printing is a non-impact printing method in which an electronic signal controls and directs droplets or a stream of ink that can be deposited on a variety of substrates. Current inkjet printing technology involves forcing the ink drops through small nozzles by thermal ejection, piezoelectric pressure or oscillation, onto the surface of a media. This technology has thus become a popular way of recording images on various media surfaces, particularly paper, for a number of reasons, including, low printer noise, capability of high-speed recording and multi-color recording.
Though there has been great improvement in inkjet printing, improvements are followed by increased demands from consumers specifically regarding higher speeds, higher resolution increased stability, durability and ability to print on variety recording substrates. A recent trend is the ability to form images on numerous different media types. These different media types include envelopes, transparencies, card stock paper and any type of packaging substrates.
The ink composition is an important factor that helps to obtain good printing performances. However, in addition to ink composition, pre-treatment composition and/or post-treatment composition can be applied before and/or after an ink composition is established on the print recording medium in view of improving printing characteristics and attributes of the image. Such pre-treatment and/or post-treatment compositions are often substantially colorless liquids that might interact with some components of the ink composition and which result in the enhancement of image quality attributes, such as, for example, good optical density and durability.